Something More
by Avry246
Summary: Sequal to Twice the Speed of Life! Join Dani and the Sandlot Gang as school starts. Dani and Tommy trying to get over their mom's death.New friends enter along with new enemies.What could possibly go wrong? With this group of friends,everything.ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

A/N Yay! A sequel! I decided to make one before I started completely different story since this is one of my most popular story's.

Disclaimer:Nope still don't own the sandlot 3 but I'm working on it!( no not really) or Something more by sugarland

Chapter 1

"There's gotta be something more  
>Gotta be more than this<br>I need a little less hard time  
>I need a little more bliss<br>I'm gonna take my chances  
>Taking a chance I might<br>Find what I'm looking for  
>There's gotta be something more-" Something more by Sugarland<p>

Ever since my mom died things have been different.

Not real different because I knew mom wouldn't want me to change, but I only talk to the sandlot boys and Kris.

Me and Wings are still together. We are all still trying to get Timber and Kris together. Tommy goes through girls left and right. That's his way of dealing with moms death.

If I didn't have Wings I would most likely be like that too. Well just with boys. Tom and I now live with Squints and Wendy since they own Vincent's drug store and live here.

"So Dani how are you gonna spend your last Week of summer" asked Wendy from her spot in the living room. Oh yeah and I'm starting 8th grade.

Her and I were in the house by ourselves watching TV

"Um spend time with guys and Wings of course, and work on my singing so I'm ready for choir auditions" I told

"That Wings is a nice boy. And don't worry about the auditions Dani you'll make it" she told me

Just then Tommy walked in with a blonde girl.

"Guys this is Gina she will be staying with us for dinner" he stated

"um Wendy I'm going over Kris's house" I said

I went up to my room hurried up pack the first thing I could grab then walked out the door before anyone could abject.

I walked the two blocks to Kris's house

I knocked on the door. Kris answered "Does Tommy have a new Bimbo over" was the first thing she said

I nodded

"Let me get the air mattress out"she said and she let me in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>AN sorry kinda short it's an introduction thing. Ok I'm having on OC contest for this story! I'm looking for three new girls to be in the story. Tell me full name, interest,appearance, and love interest(Remember Timber and Wings are taken). I will pick randomly. I defiantly want an interest for tommy. And if you have any ideas for the story PM me. I need help with ideas. Thanks. Reviews are love:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yay! I have my OC's! Since i decided to use the first three submited,But I really want an OC for Ryan. Wouldn't that be cute? Ryan having a crush? Ok if you have an OC for Ryan you my submit them but that's it! unless I ask for more OC's later in the story. Cause I'm gonna have so much fun with this story since anything can happen.

Disclaimer: do I really have to say this? Ok fine I don't own the sandlot 3 or only prettier by Miranda lambert

Chapter 2

"So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines  
>You got your friends just like I got mine<br>We might think a little differently, but we got a lot in common you will see  
>We're just like you, only prettier-" only prettier by Miranda lambert<p>

It was friday. The boys had practice so we were at the sandlot.

Tommy had brought Gina. He said that if I got to know her we would be great friends.

So he brought her so we can 'bond' as he calls it. So far she's insulated me three times.

"I think the only reason Wings is with you is because he's desperate" she said

"do you ever shut up?" I asked

"excuse me?" she asked

"you herd me" I snapped then I walked out of the dug out only to be tackled by a girl with Blonde hair with pink bangs and pink streaks, and dark blue eyes.

"hide me" she said "I don't have time to explain but if you hide me I'll tell you"

"um ok" I stuttered then in pointed to behind the bleachers. She nodded and ran behind them

Just then EJ and his team ran towards us "Im looking for a girl" he was obviously to rapped up in what she did to care that he was asking us.

"aren't we all" said Wok

"I'm serious" he said

I stepped forward "well she went that way" I said pointing left

"no! She went that way" I corrected pointing right

"no no no she went that way!" I said pointing up at the sky

Everyone was looking at me with wired expressions

"whatever well get her later" he said and the whole team ran back to where they came from.

"you can come out now" I yelled to the girl

Everyone else looked like I was crazy. "is your sister crazy" whispered Gina

But then the girl with blonde hair with pink streaks came out.

"nice save" she commented

I liked her already although she wore bright colors and stood out a bit she seemed cool.

"thanks I'm Danielle Santaorelli but they call me Dani" I said

"I'm Zigaillia Shine, but people call me Ziggy" she said

"and they are Tommy,Wings,Wok,Roll,Q,Ryan,  
>Timber,Two-Ton, and DP" I pointed to each of them<p>

There was a cough "are you forgetting someone?" came Gina's voice

"No" I stated

"I'm Gina" she stuck out her hand but Ziggy just looked at it.

"um why were they chasing you" asked DP

"well you see I was painting all over there dugout because I was board so yeah" she said super fast no one could understand her.

"in English?" said Timber

"well you see I was painting all over there dugout because I was board so yeah" she said slower this time

"Ohhh" we said in unison

" how old are you?" asked Two-Ton

"fourteen" answered Ziggy. Same age as me.

"aren't you a little short?" asked Wok

"I'm not short I'm vertically  
>challenged!" she told Wok<p>

"hey just like DP" I commented

"ha ha funny Dani" said DP

We invited Ziggy to watch them practice. I bonded with her more the Gina.

~~~~~~After practice~~~~~~

Tommy had decided to walk Gina home claiming she was different. Yeah right he'll dump her in the next two days.

Wings walked me home and it turned out Ziggy lived not to far away. Wings and I always walked with DP.

So it was us four.

"I bet ten dollars Tommy's new girl will be gone in a week" said DP

"I agree" said Wings who had his arm around me

"that's were your wrong! She'll be gone in two days" I said

This is how I make my money. I bet how long Tom's girlfriends will last. So do the boys. I always win. They'll never learn.

"this is my stop" said Ziggy

"hey you only live two houses down. You should come over sometime meet my best friend Kris" I said

"sure" she said "nice meeting you guys"

"bye" we said in unison

We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"she was cool" said DP

"yeah we finally found someone your hight DP" said Wings

"ah shut up" said DP

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>AN: thanks to Whatsername131 for letting me use her character let me know if I kept her in character. And I still want an OC for Ryan. That would just be so cute. Also since you don't know what Dani looks like just think of Selena I'm rambling. Reviews are love:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating I had two big test this week but there done so I can write. Yay!

Disclaimer: aren't y'all just tired of these? I don't own sandlot or somebody's hero by Jamie O' Neal

Chapter 3

"she's somebody's hero,a hero to her baby girl with a skinned up knee, a little kiss is all she needs.

Keeper of the cheerios, the voice that brings snow white to life  
>Bed times stories every night.<p>

And that's smile let's her know,oh,oh. She's somebody's hero"~Somebody's Hero

Even though I made a new friends I never forgot about my mother.

And today was her funeral so she was on my mind more.

I was wearing a black strapless dress that went to my knees with black flats

Everyone was there the sandlot gang, Kris, even Ziggy. Ziggy,and I had become close in the past two days.

Everyone was talking and crying telling me I'm sorry for your lost.

I don't want there sympathy. I don't need it.

"Dani you want to go see your mom?" asked Wings

Everyone asked me that about every five minuets. I couldn't bring myself to do it. To look at her.

I knew I needed to see her before they put her in her grave.

I couldn't say anything with out crying so I just nodded.

Wings took me by the hand and led me into the room that held my mom.

Not many people were there maybe one or two. Which I was thankful for.

I went I front of her casket. Wings went behind me and put his arms around my waist. He kissed my hair.

I looked at my mom. Tommy's right I look a lot like her.

I look at what she's wearing. Her favorite yellow dress. She always did look amazing in yellow. Were as I look like a lemon.

I touched her pale face brushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"I miss her so much" I whispered to myself forgetting Wings was there.

"it's ok sweet heart" Wings whispered in my ear.

"have you ever lost some one" I asked Wings

"just my grandma but I barely knew her" hd said

"oh ok" I said back

"we should go back it's almost time to go to the cemetery" Wings said

I just nodded taring my gaze away from my mother.

We each rhode to the cemetery in cars. I rhode with Wings and his mom. Mrs. McKay is a really nice women.

Once we got there me and Tommy sat down in chairs. Every one else stood up. I notice Gina wasn't there. figures. One more day and Tommy's gonna kick her to the curb

I read what the tomb stone said.

'In the loving memory of Helen Santorelli. A caring person and amazing mother.

Good things happen to good people'

I look to my grandmas Tomb stone since my moms being buried next to her.

I notice the both said good things happen to good people.

I wish I could be more like them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>AN kinda short but a should check out my friends first story. Bubblzrcool Is her user name she's on my favorite authors. Oh and I NEED ideas! I need them! Have any PM me! Like NOW! Lol. Reviews are love:)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N in chapter 2 I said Dani looked like Selena I ment Selena Gomez.

Disclaimer:Once again I don't own Sandlot 3 or Learning to fly by Lady Antebellum

Chapter 4

"Im learnin' to fly (learnin' to fly)  
>But I aint got wings<br>Comin down (learnin' to fly) is the hardest thing

The good ol' days may not return  
>And the rocks might melt and the sea may burn<p>

I'm learning to fly (learnin' to fly),  
>But I ain't got wings<br>Coming down (learnin to fly) is the hardest thing-" learning to fly

Monday came a lot faster then I expected. I woke up to the smell of waffles.

I walk down the stairs to see Wendy and Squints.

Squints was working on paper work

"what you doing uncle Squints?" I asked

"just doing the adoption papers for you and Tommy" he answered

"you want some waffles?"asked Wendy

"no I have to met Kris and Ziggy so we can walk,bye" I said

I grabbed an apple and walked out the door.

Soon Ziggy and Kris joined me.

"so you excited for the first day of eighth grade?" Kris asked Ziggy and I

"No" I said honestly

"at least you have a boyfriend in high school" said Kris since Wings started high school today

"you know you would too if you would quit being so shy and ask him" I said

"who?" ask Ziggy not knowing we were talking about Timber

I whispered the answer in her ear.

She started jumping up and down screaming. People were starting to stare.

"Zig stop people are staring" said Kris

"ok ok I just thought you two would make a great couple" said Ziggy

" I know I'm trying to get them together" I told her

We were in front of the school now. We didn't live that far.

"I have to go to science, and stay out of it" said Kris walking away

I nodded. "your not gonna stay out of it" Ziggy said more of a statement then a question

"nope" I said popping the 'p'

"Bye Dani" she said

I had Choir first period. I know I said choir had auditions but that's for a special choir.

I walked in and sat in the middle row.

"ok class my name is Mrs. McClain" said a women in her early thirties. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wear a appropriate length skirt and a green sweater.

"ok so first everyone I like to start my class with a couple of warm ups, so everyone stand up" said Mrs. McClain

We did about a fifteen minuets of warm ups since only a hand full of people knew what they were doing.

Man i can't wait to get in the advance choir.

"ok this year I decided to do something different. So raise your hand if you are trying out for the advance choir" said Mrs. McClain

Me and a couple of other people raised their hand.

"ok so who's just taking choir so they can learn to read music and write songs" asked Mrs. McClain

The same amount of people raised their hand.

"ok wonderful we have the same amount of people. Now everyone get into partners. Someone who wants to write music someone who wants to audition" she said

Everyone rushed out of there seats to get with there friends.

I looked around the room I saw a girl with dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. She also had glasses

I picked up my stuff and walked over to her.

"hey I'm Dani" I said

"im Hattie" she said

"um so you wanna be my partner?" I asked

"sure" she said.

"so now that we are all in partners. Ok so the challenge is you two must write your own song and the person auditioning for the advance choir must sing it"

Just then the bell rung.

I began to walk to me locker. She was right behind me.

"so when should we meet up?" I asked Hattie who's locker just happen to be next to mine.

I herd her sigh. I looked at her. She wasn't even paying attention. She was off in la la land.

I followed her gaze. I looked down the hall to see Hattie looking at Wok. I gasped. Well in my head.

I turned back and smile to her. I have the perfect idea. The boys are practicing more often since there is another championship coming up.

"hey how bout we meet up at the sandlot?" I asked

She snapped get gaze."um ok" dragging out the ok part.

She was looking at me weird. I must have that look on my face.

"bye" I said walking away.

I have the perfect plan. I'm gonna bring Hattie to the sandlot. I'm gonna introduce her to the guys. Her and Wok are gonna meet and there gonna be together forever and ever. So long I said ever twice. (A/N wizards of waverly place)

~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~

I met Hattie out side the school.

"so why do you want to meet at the sandlot?" she asked as we started walking

"um it's were I go to think and the guys have practice" I answered

"oh isn't Matt on the team?" she asked

"Matt Wokamoto? Yeah why?" I asked even thought I knew the answer

"oh um no reason" she answered quickly

I rolled my eyes at her it was so obvious.

I thought if Hattie and Wok would make a good couple.

Now people say Wings and I make a good couple cause we'r both stubborn and sarcastic.

Kris and Timber would make a good couple because they both shy and I'm mean they just would.

Now Hattie and Wok are so different. Hattie is shy and quite. Wok is loud and always has something to say but I think they would complete each other cause there so different.

"Dani were here" said Hattie bringing me out of my thoughts

I almost passed it up "sorry I had something on my mind" I said

"yeah that's a first" said Kris who was already at the sandlot

"where's Ziggy?" I asked

"she had some kind of art thingy" said Kris

"oh this is Hattie" I said

"nice to meet you" said Kris sticking out her hand

Hattie wasn't paying attention. Kris realized too. We both followed her gaze which was on Wok again.

"you got it bad" said Kris putting a hand on Hattie's shoulder.

"what?" Hattie stuttered

"you obviously like Wok" Kris said rolling her eyes.

"so what if I do?" asked Hattie

Kris grabbed her by the arm a began dragging her.

"wait hold the phone! Kris if you get to meddle with Hattie and Wok. I get to meddle with you and Timber" I said

"what?" she questioned

"you herd me" I told her

"fine" she said

I was gonna meddle anyway but at least when I do she won't be mad

Then we both grabbed one of Hattie's arms and dragged her towards the field.

The boys where just practicing throwing and catching so we could bother them.

"hey guys" I yelled "where's Gina?" I asked since the bimbo wasn't here.

"I broke up with her" said Tommy

"really?" I asked

"yeah Im sorry I know you two were just getting along" said Tommy. He walked off going to get something from the dugout.

"i think he's been hit in the head with way to many baseballs" I said

Kris nodded

"oh Wings,DP you both ow me ten bucks" I said sticking out my hands

They sighed and each put ten dollars in my hand.

"oh this is Hattie" said Kris pushing Hattie

All the guys said hey well except Wok he just kinda stood there looking at her. Until Roll nudged him with his elbow.

"oh hey" said Wok

"well me and Hattie have to work on a project to work on" I said

And we walked to the dugout.  
>Wok was still staring at Hattie.<p>

"so how was it meeting Wok?" asked Kris

"Enchanting"Hattie whispered

I think you can tell what song they are writing by the last sentence. If not you need to listen to taylor swift more. Ok I'm gonna tell you what grades and ages they are so you won't be confused.

Dani-8th,14(summer birthday)

Tommy-7th,13

Wings-freshman,15

Timber-freshman,15

Q-7th,13

Wok-8th,14

Roll-8th,14

Two-Ton-freshman,15

Ryan-7th,12 almost 13

DP-freshman,15(he's just short)

(I know that's not really their ages in the movie,but it is fanfiction and it works for my story)

Thanks to Rated L for Loser for her character! also if you think any of the OC characters are becoming Mary sues please tell me,but I doubt it but I wanna hear from you. Ideas for the story? PM me now! Lol Reviews are love:)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N you should all check out my BFF first fanfiction and review she needs feed back! It would make mine and her day! Thanks! Shes in my favorite author's.

Disclaimer:don't own anything. Well i own Dani and Kris.

Chapter 5

"He was  
>Holding and kissing<br>Smiling and whispering  
>Sweet nothings in her ear<br>Yeah yeah  
>He looks so in love<br>Like he loved her most of all  
>And right then I closed my eyes<p>

To pretend like i didn't see that girl within your grip  
>When i knew that I did<br>I'll pretend it didn't hurt me  
>I didn't cry<br>That I got over it  
>When I know its a lie"-pretend Clique Girlz<p>

I was close to the end of Tuesday. I had gym the last period.

I changed into my gym cloths and walked out.

I just passed by the restroom when I herd some faint whimpering come from the girls restroom.

I looked around and snuck in to see a puffy eyed Kris.

I ran to her side "Kris whats wrong?" I asked

"I saw him" she choked out

"saw who?" I asked in confusion

"Timber with a thing!" she choked

"what?" I asked

"Timber with a girl" she said

"um ok" I said

"you don't understand he was with a girl! He was holding her and hugging her like a glirfriend" she sobbed

"What?" I shouted

She just sobbed more. "you get cleaned up. I'll be right back" I said.

I walked to gym class. I had Ziggy and Hattie in the class.

They were talking to eachother. I ran up to them. "guess what I herd Timber has a girlfriend" I said

"he asked out Kris!" said Ziggy happily

I shook my head. "What?" yelled Ziggy

The couch looked at us at we pretended to do some stretching.

"what?" whispered Ziggy

"yeah I know" I sighed

"but I thought he was in love with Kris" asked Hattie

"he is and I know for a fact but this doesn't make since"I said scratching my head

"maybe the chick he's going out with asked him out and so he said yes because we all know Kris or Timber have the guts to ask each other out" said Zig

"I don't care how they got together I just want to get them apart" I said

"we need to talk to Timber after school" said Hattie.

~~~~~~~~Sandlot~~~~~~~

Hattie, Ziggy,and I walked into the sandlot with determent looking faces. Kris wasn't here well because of the obvious.

The boys were in the dugout drinking soda.

I walked up to Timber and hit him.

"ow what was that for?" he asked

"for being a jerk" said Ziggy taking a hit at him.

"ow what? Timber said confused

"Kris is in love with you and you go out and get a girlfriend!" I yelled in his face.

He rubbed the back of hid neck. "oh so you herd about Cali" he said

"yeah we've herd" said Hattie

It surprised us even the boys. Hattie wasn't one to have an attitude.

"yeah well Cali asked me and since I would never have the guts to ask Kris so I said yes" explained Timber

"Timber that makes absolutely no since" said Ziggy

"it did in my mind" said Timber

"well your mind is stupid" snapped Ziggy

"yeah and until you get it straight we are not talking to you! Any of you" I added

"hold up" said Hattie

She them dragged me a Ziggy off a little farther away from the guys.

"I can't do that. I just met Wok! I think he was starting to like me" she said

"that's a sacrifice your gonna have to take" said Ziggy putting a hand on her shoulder

She just nodded. We walked back to the guys.

"so we are not talking to you until Timber gets his head out of his butt" said Ziggy

Wings then came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste  
>and kissed my neck.<p>

"your not even gonna talk to me" he whispered in my ear

I almost gave in. "no! Non of you!" I said

I pushed Wings arms off of me and I grabbed Ziggy's and Hattie's arms.  
>And walked away.<p>

The boys didn't know I had way more ideas then just not talking to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>AN I thought of this chapter in science class. Lol. Don't forget to check out my friends story! Got any ideas? PM me! Reviews are love:)


	6. Chapter 6

Something more

A/N new story spiderwick chronicles go check it out!

Disclaimer:don't own anything. except Dani and Kris.

Chapter 6

_"She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_  
><em>She's an actress, whoa<em>  
><em>She's better known for the things that she does<em>  
><em>On the mattress, whoa<em>

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
><em>On the playground won't make you many friends<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind<em>  
><em>There is nothing I do better than revenge"-Better than revenge Taylor Swift<em>

Ziggy,Hattie,Kris and I were at the dinner in a booth. We finally got Kris to come out of the house after a day. Since it was Thursday. after school.

We were just sitting around thinking about what to do with about the Timber situation.

"you know what we have to do right?" I spoke up. I had thought about this plan over in my head.

"what?" asked Hattie

"you don't mean" asked Ziggy

"yes i do" I said

"what?" asked Hattie even more confused

"she thinks we need to find Kris a new guy to make Timber jealous" explained Ziggy

"what?" asked Hattie and Kris at the same time

"you know that plan could turn out bad" said Hattie

"yeah but it could also turn out good" I said

Just then a waiter came to our table he looked our age. His name tag said Christian on it. He had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. (just picture Logan Lerman)"so what would you like?" he asked

"um just a coke" I said

"I'll have a chocolate milk shake" said Ziggy

"do you have any skittles?" asked Hattie

We all looked at her weird. The boy looked amused and he shook his head no.

"oh um then a coke" said Hattie looking a little red.

He looked to Kris. Who didn't answer.

"and for you?" he asked Kris.

She looked up from under her eyelashes. "oh um nothing"

"are you sure?" he asked

"yeah" she said

Then he walked off.

We really didn't talk much we were lost in our thoughts.

Then the boy came back.

"here you go" he said handing us our drinks.

Then he handed Kris a milkshake.

"I didn't order anything" she said

"it's on the house" he said then be winked at her and walked away.

"guys I think I just had a think" said Ziggy

"hope you didn't hurt yourself" I remarked

"ok forgetting that insult,you know how we need a guy,well i think our waiter Christian is perfect" said Zig

"yeah" I said joining in

"how bout it Kris?" asked Zig

The door to the dinner opened and the boys walked in.

They walked by our table. Wok,Wings and surprisingly DP were looking at us.

We didn't acknowledge them.

"hey Timber's not with them" said Kris

Just then Timber walked in.

"speak of the devil and he shall appear" I said

He had a girl on his arm. She had dark red hair past her shoulders and brown eyes.

He passed our table and sat down. Ziggy,Hattie and I were staring at him with pure hatred.

He looked at us and he shifted under our gaze. I smirked.

I saw Wings looking at me I rolled my eyes a looked at Kris.

"she's way prettier than I am" she whispered

"oh please not even close" said Ziggy

"you know that idea with Christian?" she asked

We nodded

"I'll do it" she said

We all screamed. Everyone in the store looked at us. We just laughed.

"let's go. We need to get Kris ready to impress Christian" I said

We took out drinks to go and walked out the dinner with out a second glance at the guys.

No POV

The sandlot boys were at the dinner. They had just seen the girls walk out.

"I have to use the restroom"said Cali

She then kissed Timbers cheek and walked off.

You could tell Timber was uncomfortable with her.

"alright Timber this needs to stop" said Ryan right after Cali walked into the restroom.

"what?" he asked

"you need to brake up with Cali and ask Kris out" said DP

"yeah I was just getting to know Hattie better and you go off and make them mad" said Wok

"yeah you should have never made my sister mad. God I remember one time I looked through her diary. Oh it wasn't pretty" said Tommy then he shivered

"yeah and tomorrow is Dani and I's one year anniversary" said Wings

All the boys threw there straw wrappers at him.

"I can't" said Timber

"why not?" asked Two-Ton

"look I don't really like Cali but I don't wanna break her heart" he said

"that's the problem Timber your to nice" said Tommy

"yeah and besides I saw that new guy checking Kris out" said DP

"he was not" said Timber

"Timber your in denial" said Q

Just then Cali came back. "so what did I miss?" she asked

"nothing" all the boys said together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>AN this was fun to write. Lol new story! Check it out. Once again ideas? PM me! My day was horrible. Review it will brighten up my day. (sorry if that sounds desperate but my day was really horrible)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I'm so happy people still love this story. I was afraid people would get bored with it since there's so many plot bunnies and such leading up to the main climax (which will surprise most of you). So thanks again:)

Disclaimer:I'm still working on it! Lol jk. I don't own anything except Dani and Kris

Chapter 7

It was Friday. I was in third period class. Which was science. With Mr. What's his face. I only remember teachers name I like.

There was a knock on the door.

I looked up to see the principle and the boy um Christian I think.

"Mr. Newman" started the principle

Oh that's his name.

"this is your new student Christian Matthews" he said

"well Mr. Matthews you can take a seat next to Miss. Santorelli, raise your hand please" said Mr. Um um Newman! Yeah that's it. So I raised my hand.

Christian walked over to me and sat down next to me. "hey your the girl from yesterday"

I nodded "yeah I'm Dani" I said

"Christian" he said

"I know" I said

It was silent after that. I looked over to his notebook. He had drawn baseballs on it. I dropped my paper and I saw he had a card of the babe sticking out of his pocket. That's when it hit me.

"hey um you like baseball?" I asked

"yeah" he replied

"do you play?" I questioned.

He just nodded this time. "well my brother is on the sandlot team and they need another player." Lies.

"really?" he asked his face lighting up

"yeah you should come after school to the Sandlot" I said

Just then the bell rung."I'll be there" he said and we walked our separated ways

I walked to my locker. Just as Hattie got there.

She has changed ever since we met her. In a good way. She still wore glasses,which soot her,but she was a lot less shy.

"hey" she said

"I am a genius" I said

She raised an eyebrow."how?"

"you know our waiter from yesterday?" I asked

She nodded "I invited him to the Sandlot" I said

"you did what now?" she asked sounding worried

"what? What's wrong?" I questioned

"did it ever occur to you that he might actually like her? You could be playing with his feelings!" she said

"oh yeah. Hey after we use him we could set him up with someone else" I said. Wow that sounded a lot nicer in my head.

She was about to say something else but I saw something. Wok staring and Hattie.

"well look how the tables have turned" I said

Hattie turned around and made eye contact with Wok. He didn't even look away.

She swiftly turned back around and sighed "great I finally get him to like me and then Timber goes off and does something stupid" she said

Hattie and I started to walk to our fourth period. "well if the plan goes well you and Wok will be together" I said

"I sure hope so, and the song is almost finished. I'll bring it over tonight at the sleepover" she said

"ok,see you at the Sandlot" I said walking to my fourth period

~~~~~Sandlot~~~~~

I had gotten there early. I was so excited.

Hattie and Kris were getting dressed up for nothing.

Ziggy...well i don't know where she is.

I was about to walk across to the dugout when I saw Ziggy and DP they where talking.

I guess they didn't see me which was good. I ducked under the bleachers were Ziggy hid the first time we met.

I couldn't her anything they were saying, but what happened next surprised me most of all.

They both leaned in and kissed! Oh my god! DP and Ziggy? Aww they'r perfect. I wonder why she never told me? I gasped.

They broke the kiss and looked my way. I jumped into a bush. Ow that's gonna leave a mark.

Ziggy POV

Both DP and I herd a gasp.

I looked behind me to see nothing. I just shrugged.

DP turned to me and rubbed his neck. I have noticed all the guys do that when they are nervous

"so this means we'r together right?" DP asked in a nervous tone. Which was rare for him.

I didn't hesitate to answer "yes"

He let out a breath he had been holding. But then I remember I'm supposed to be mad at him.

"you know we can't tell anyone about us" I said afraid he would get mad.

He ran a hand through his hair. Another thing they do when they 'r nervous. "yeah,but we'r gonna have to tell them sometime" he said

"when we'r ready ok I pinky promise" I said holding out my pinky

He laughed took my pinky with his and kissed me again.

My second kiss

* * *

><p>AN kinda short, but I know y'all wanted an update so I broke the chapter in half. To big events in one chapter! How do I do it? Honestly I don't know. lol. check out the banner for Twice the Speed of Life and the couple banner(s) for this story. And check out my other stories. Reviews are love:)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Ok guys I don't really know how long this story is gonna be. I think with so many plot bunnies that it's gonna be fairly long. Would y'all mind that? If so let me know in your review.

Chapter 8

Dani POV

Oh my god. Oh my god. I did not just see that. DP and Ziggy? Who would have guessed.

Both of them were long gone by now. As soon as they left I went to the dugout and I just thought,which I don't do often, why wouldn't she tell me?

I herd the scratching of bikes. I looked up to see the boys, Hattie ,Kris ,and Ziggy. Her and DP must have gone home and acted like nothing happen.

"Hey guys" came a voice. I looked to see Cali. Perfect.

I smiled evilly. Which caused everyone to look at me weird.

"Um yeah are you guys talking to us now?" Roll asked skeptically

Hattie,Kris and Ziggy looked to me.

"Yeah I guess" I said with a shrug

The boys and the girls except Cali ran over me to give me hug.

"Guys I can't breath" I said

They got of me well except for Wings. He still had his arms wrapped around me. I hugged him back and put my head in to crook of he's neck. It felt nice.

"I knew you couldn't be mad at me" he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Way to ruin the moment. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away playfully.

"Hey,as disgusting as you two are we need to practice" said Timber

"Hey Dani sorry I'm late" came Christian voice

The boys looked at him in curiosity. And realization crossed over Hattie,Kris,and Ziggy's face.

"Hey Christian, I'm glad you came." I said

"Who's he?" asked Wings. He pulled me closer to him and eyed Christian

"One minute please" I said to Christian

I turned to the guys and we alll got into a circle.

"Um I kinda told him y'all needed another player" I said

"What?Why?" asked DP

"Umm..." I couldn't tell them I brought him because of my plan.

"I think I know" said Q

Everyone looked towards him.

"Dani knew that the science fair is coming up and I can't make it to next Saturdays game" he explained

"Uh yes absolutely! Thats it!" I said

"Q how could you?" asked Timber

He shrugged "I can't pick what day it's on"

DP sighed "Fine we'll let him practice with us and if he's good then he can play. Agreed?"

"Agreed" guys said in unison.

We turned back to Christian

"Let's see what you got" said Wok

But then I realized something "Wait where's Tommy?"

Tommy's POV

I can't believe I got detention  
>for being late to class! Of all things.<p>

"You are dismissed Mr. Santorelli" said Mrs. Big Nose. The detention warden. I mean teacher.

Not her real name,but everyone calls her that.

I sprint out the door. I ran down the halls. Out to the street.

I was running to get to the Sandlot I didn't watch where I was going and I bumped into a girl.

The book she was reading got knocked out of her hands.

"Hey watch where your going" she said

I looked up to see her. All I could do was stare. She was Tall about one or two inches shorter then me.  
>,medium-length brown hair, and ocean blue eyes and pixie like facial features.<p>

"Earth to boy" she said

I snapped out of my daze. I looked down a picked up her book. I handed them to her completely forgetting about the Sandlot.

"Thanks" she said. A small smile lighting up her features.

Whiched caused me to stare more.

She raised her eyebrows and said "Your supposed to say your welcome"

"Oh um your welcome" I managed to choke out

"Yeah" she said slowly

"I'm Tommy" I said my voice kinda working

"I'm Lynette,but people call me Lynn. You play at the Sandlot don't you?"she asked

"Yeah" I nodded

"Cool" she said. Wow this is getting akward

Then a light went off in my head "Speaking of the Sandlot I have to get going" I said

"Oh yes of course. Bye" she said with a small wave.

"Bye" I said

Then we walked our seprate ways.

I looked behind me a couple of times. Watching Lynn retreating figure until she was out of my sight.

Then I stopped walking. Why do I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach? I shook it off and walked to the Sandlot.

* * *

><p>AN aww Tommy is discovering what it's like to actually be in love. How sweet. And thanks to Kmacc for letting me use her character. Well I'm taking ideas. So PM if you have any. Reviews are love:)


End file.
